Una vida a tu lado
by Minegura
Summary: los historias, momentos y recuerdos entre un dragon y un tigre de Sabertooth. stinerva-rokino


Hace tres meses que la guerra contra el imperio Alvarez y Acnologia habia terminado, habian habido bajas pero no muchas, bastantes heridos y lugares destruido. Fairy Tail fue reconstruido junto a la ayuda de los demas gremios, todos juntos trabajando par a par, sin duda se notaba la union de Fiore. Hasta la princesa estuvo trabajando en el lugar cerca de Lucy y Natsu, fue la victoria definitiva y la paz volveria.

En Sabertooth la paz y unión entre ellos había mejorado, Sting ya se acostumbraba a su cargo como maestro aunque con algo de ayuda de Yukino y Minerva quienes ordenaban continuamente su desorden y le apoyaban en las noches de desvelos entre papeleos, Rogue por otra parte salia a misiones casi siempre acompañado por la señorita hasta formar una amistad, aunque no era secreto para nadie que el dragón de las sombras sentía cierta atracción por la maga estelar.

En ese mismo instante los susodichos, se encontraban de camino al gremio y entre el silencio la voz de Minerva apareció.

—Rogue, ¿has notado algo raro en Sting?.— Miro al pelinegro con cara de duda.

—¿E-EH? como cree...señorita, nosotros no ocultamos nada...no, nada.— agitaba sus manos en negacion, el sabia muy bien que Sting deseaba dar el primer paso con la señorita, no queria arruinarle el plan.

La ojiverde no creyó nada de lo que decia su compañero, conocia muy bien a su gente, cada vez que se acercaba a Sting este la esquivaba o ignoraba, estaba segura que planeaba algo y lo descubriría.

-o-

Rogue, Yukino, Rufus,Orga y Sting se encontraban en una de las mesas de la sala principal del gremio, hablaban entre susurros, cosa que llamo la atencion de los demas miembros, mas a la señorita Minerva quien se sentia excluida y por una extraña razon su sexto sentido le decia que hablaban de ella.

— Rogue, ¿esta todo listo para esta noche?.— El rubio susurro a lo que Rogue asintio haciendo que todos rieran en silencio.

-o-

Minerva se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando Lector y Frosch pararon su andar.

— Señorita ¡venga, venga! — La emocion de Lector no hizo falta en el lugar, ambos exceed volaron y tomaron de los brazos a la morena para llevarla a la terraza.

Se asomo y se vio deslumbrada por la luz de la luna, cuando su vista estaba clara vio que en la terraza habia una mesa redonda repleta de comida lujosa, habian petalos de rosas en el suelo y al final del lugar Sting vestido con un traje plomo y camisa negra desabrochada dejando ver sus claviculas. Minerva quedo atonita y sonrojada ante lo que veian sus ojos, no sabia si moverse o huir, su corazon empezo a latir rapido cuando su maestro se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, la llevo a la mesa como todo un caballero.

Se sentaron frente a frente mientras comian y charlaban, se podia ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, no habia duda que la pasaban bien o eso notaban los demas miembros que se escondian detras de la pared para tener la ultima copucha del gremio.

Al terminar de comer la conversacion se puso muy seria.

— Sting.

— Digame, señorita.— su voz era un poco temblorosa pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

— ¿Cuando te me declararas? haces la cena, planeas el momento y me dejas esperando...No crees que ya es hora de terminar esto como en los libros.— su sonrisa era angelical, su rostro estaba rojo como una manzana pero eso no le quitaba lo elegante.

— a-ah, si es verdad.— Se levanto de su asiento y fue frente a la Orland, llevo su mano a la nuca totalmente avergonzado y torpe como un niño.— Usted...Usted, señorita me gusta.

Se quedaron en silencio pero sus miradas se unian en la complejidad, sin darse cuenta el cuerpo femenino se levanto y el masculino descendio para empezar a unir sus rostros, sus rostros sentian la respiracion del otro, sus labios se rozaron levemente cuando un sonido los interrumpio y se separaron avergonzados.

— Frosch lo siente mucho.— Dijo este ya que a el se le habia caido una pequeña pelota.

Los "amantes" miraron hacia la direccion notando que mas de me dio Gremio se encontraba espiando, Minerva roja se levanto de golpe y empezo a pronunciar uno de sus hechizos para luego lanzarlo al aire.

— ¡YAGDO RIGORA!

Desde ese dia Fairy tail no fue el único que hacia reparaciones.

 **Hola, espero le guste la historia y si desean la continuación me avisan 3**


End file.
